Legions of Darkness 2: Jumping Ship
by OmegaKnight
Summary: Fox and Peppy waltz into a devious trap, and Wolf makes a startling change of heart.


STARFOX: LEGIONS OF DARKNESS  
Part Two: JUMPING SHIP  
By OMEGAKNIGHT   
  
  
*As part one ended, Fox and Peppy were deployed in a submarine to begin a covert op to destroy a bio-weapon research facility. Meanwhile, Wolf was coming to grips with a new feeling...Fear, as he stood before the new, brutal general of the Venomian Forces, none other than Andross...  
  
The little sub purred along through the dark blue waters of Aquas. The two occupants of the marine weapon were both confused and stressed. Fox was perplexed about something, and Peppy, who was basically Fox's father since the time of James McCloud's untimely death, was genuinely concerned about him.  
"Fox, why won't you just tell me what's wrong? You called me along for a reason, and I want to know why," Peppy smoothly said to Fox. Fox, sighing a sigh of what was probally partial relief, and partial obiedience, began to speak. "It's this dream I've been having. I see Father, but as I draw closer and closer, he transforms. He becomes...it's too horrible to even think about."  
Peppy knew how Fox felt. It was hard to lose such a good friend, someone as close to a brother as you can get without being one. "Fox, it's normal to dream about that. It's perfectly normal, but you can't let it get to you," Peppy chided to Fox.  
"But it's the same dream. Every night. And every night I get a little closer, and closer, and it gets more terrifying every night."  
  
Wolf was petrified now. He stood face to face with a dead man. Or was he dead? Well, by all means he should be. He was shot down by StarFox on the day he died. But this just didn't make sense. Andross...alive. And he was going after Fox. Which partly bothered Wolf. Fox was his archenemy, but at the same time, he was a highly respectable commander and pilot, and he respected him for that. But Andross pulling little mind games like this, it wasn't right. Somehow Wolf had to end this.  
"Afraid of me, Wolf? Don't be. You know you're like a son to me.I would never do anything to hurt you," the ghastly specter told Wolf. Wolf didn't answer. He got out of there and headed straight for his hangar. He had to warn Fox, and he had to do it fast. He wouldn't let Andross get the glory of Fox's final defeat.  
  
"OK, Pep. I've got the facility in my scope. Getting coordinates now," Fox relayed to his second-in-command. "OK guys prepare to...what?!"  
"Good afternoon, Commander McCloud. You look surprised to see me," an evil sounding voice transmitted. Fox was terrified at the ghastly image.  
"I...killed...you...Why are you still alive?!?!" Fox demanded.  
"It was nothing but a flesh wound, dear Fox. And I have a surprise for you."   
"Oh really, shoot."  
"First, That facility isn't for research. It's my Aquas military hangar. You've swum right into a trap. Second, I know about your awful nightmares. And I'm the only one who can help you. But we'll discuss this later. Cheerio, Fox!" His voice died to the hum of a platoon of aquatic attack vehicles.  
"FOX! We're doomed!" Peppy shouted.  
"Not yet, old friend. Slippy, do you have the coordinates?" Fox asked his tech officer.  
"You betcha, boss. Preparing plasma cannons. Ready to fire," Slippy answered.  
"Fire in t-minus 1 minute." Fox whispered.  
"Fox, are you crazy?! One minute?! We're dead!" Peppy shouted.  
"Not yet. Pep? Give this thing all she's got."  
  
  
The spear shaped fighter pierced the cold darkness of space. Wolf was getting transmissions of a Venomian fortress on Aquas being trashed. 'He's there...' he thought. He set his nav-computer for the far side of Aquas. He looked out through the blackness of space and began to wonder if he was crazy. Andross, perhaps the greatest military genius of all time, was back in power at Venom, and here he was, going to rendeveus with the enemy commander. But he felt for once, he was doing the right thing.  
  
Fox sat in the lounge on the Great Fox with a glass of ale and reading the op. reports. This had been a bigger victory than expected.  
He would get a nice bonus from Pepper for this one. Then he remembered...his video conference with the Cornerian General. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the Comm Room.  
"Took you long enough, Fox. So, how did our latest offensive go?" Pepper asked.  
"Came in expecting a bio-lab, left a destroyed hangar." Fox casually answered.  
"Beautiful! This will weaken Venom's grip on Aquas. Good job, Fox."  
"There's something else, General. It's Venom's new, or should I say, OLD commander."  
"Andross?? He's long dead."  
"That's what we all thought. But he found my comm frequency and transmitted a message to me."  
"Oh this is not good. Andross' return could act as a rally point for Venom's troops. Especially StarWolf."  
"Yeah...oh wait. We have a security problem down in the hangar. I'll return. McCloud out."  
  
"So, Wolfie, where's your buddies?" Falco asked a terrified Wolf with a blaster pistol leveled on his forehead.  
"I told you birdbrain. I'm on a mission to speak with Fox." Wolf answered.  
"Why should I believe you?" Falco demanded.  
"Because I said so." Fox had gotten word of the intruder and had came into the hangar. "Wolf. Been a long time."  
"Yeah. I guess."  
"What's this about Andross?"  
"That's why I came. He's controlling your nightmares."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah. He has a magnetic resonance tower in his new facility."  
"Hmmm. Falco. Release him. Wolf, we need to talk. Privately."  
  
"So that's why I came. I had to get out of there. And I guess...I'm afraid. Afraid because this guy doesn't act like the old Andross." Wolf said as he shook.  
"Well, you know what this means, don't you?" Fox asked.  
"No." Wolf replied.  
"Yep. We're going to have to join forces to defeat Andross."  
  
'Thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review this. I'm sorry that this was short, but my brain froze. Look for the next one soon! Please review me and tell me what I need to change!!!!' 


End file.
